


For Lack Of A Better Way To Put It- I'd Rather You Not Die

by princelogical



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Lance knew better than anyone that sometimes you just had to freak out. However, doing that in the middle of battle isn't really the best idea.





	For Lack Of A Better Way To Put It- I'd Rather You Not Die

The moment Lance’s hiding place had been discovered, he knew he was screwed. The team and he had answered a distress call on a mysterious planet infested with tiny aliens, the size of his thumb. This meant a glaring lack of safe places to hide when the Galra managed to track them and began attacking the planet. He was clueless as to his other teammates locations or if they were even safe.

However, at the moment, it was quite hard to think about anything besides the fact that he was face-to-face with a Galran soldier who didn’t look very sympathetic of his ordeal. Lance tightened his grip on his bayard and swallowed then went for a casual and relaxed smile.

“’Sup?” he drawled. “Odd weather huh? It’s pretty hot for my taste, because, ya know, already have so much heat in this-”

The Galran soldier appeared to have lost its patience with Lance, because it aimed its gun right in Lance’s terrified face. That was the moment Lance was 100% certain he was going to die. Hiding behind a tree the size of a shampoo bottle. He wasn’t going down bravely, with fighting and guns blazing.

Nope. Just one stupid move and a Galran soldier unafraid to kill.

Just as the Galran soldier’s finger was about to press in the trigger, Lance watched in surprise as a blade ripped through the soldier’s abdomen. Then it was yanked out and stabbed through its chest. Then the stomach again. The soldier crumpled and Lance watched in disbelief as Keith, chest heaving, slashed in a state of near-hysteria at the now dead body lying on the ground.

“Keith!” he cried. “Hey, buddy, yo, it’s okay!” He grabbed Keith’s arms roughly and yanked him away from the gruesome body. “He’s dead, man. It’s okay.”

Keith’s body was shaking in Lance’s tight hold and it made Lance feel a little unhinged. Sure, he loved being _Lance and Keith, neck ‘n neck, rivals_ , but on the battlefield? Against Zarkon? No, here they were 100%, no-denying-it allies and had each other’s back. They had to, ya know?

“He almost _killed_ you,” Keith ground out, his teeth tightly gritted together.

A loud scream from one of the aliens had Lance tensing. A loud boom from a gun firing shocked him back into the reality that a _battle_ was actually going on.

“Yeah, but I’m okay!” Lance said cheerfully, despite his rapidly thumping heart. “C’mon, we have to protect this planet. It’s what we do.”

Keith nodded, his eyes still holding that slightly mad look in them. “Yeah. Yeah. Thanks, Lance.”

“No problem-o. Now let’s go kick some Galra butt!”

The two took their positions, back-to-back, ready for the rapidly approaching mass of Galra. Lance figured it really wasn’t ideal to just shout a few hopefully reassuring words at a teammate who probably just had a serious mental freak-out, but hey. What else was there to do? Sometimes you had to be shouted at to remain alert and prepared- to stay alive.

And if Lance could help it at all, he would make sure every single one of his teammates remained that way- alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think... :/


End file.
